The Small Moments Count
by itshardlove
Summary: From that moment on, Hermione no longer saw Fred and George the Weasley twins. She knew that there was Fred and there was George. And Fred was the one she shared a brief, isolated moment with.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Everything you find that seems even remotely familiar throughout this story is probably the intellectual property of J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter 1: The one where Hermione starts to feel**

Hermione Granger was seated in the far end of Gryffindor common room with her friends Harry and Ron. It was her fifth year and she couldn't feel less prepared for her O.W.L.s if she tried. She has no idea how the other students from her year could be preoccupied with other things right now when all she wanted to do was study.

There was only one reason she couldn't concentrate on her Potions essay, and that was the noise that was coming from the more crowded part of the room. In the middle of the small group, she could make out two very distinct heads of red. The twins Fred and George Weasley were the older brothers of her good friend Ron, and despite the fact that she had spent even summer holidays with their family; it was her duty to stop them. She was a prefect after all, and if nothing else, she didn't fancy the thought of the two of them getting into any sort of trouble on their last year in school. They were a charming pair, no doubt about that, but sometimes she didn't know if they knew how harmful some of their pranks were.

The two of them, along with their friend Lee Jordan, were currently testing their new line of sweets on unsuspecting First Years, and she would rather jump into the lake in a December evening and freeze to death than just stand by and watch.

* * *

"Ugh! I can't concentrate now. I'm going to bed." Hermione said after glaring at Ron.

She had just threatened Fred and George that if they didn't stop testing their products on the first years she would tell their mother. The identical looks of bewilderment on their faces somehow satisfied her but she was still angry at their actions. She was even more furious to find a cowering Ron. He was a prefect too, after all and he did nothing to help stop his brothers.

She calmed down a bit and realized that she still had two hats in her bag. She had been hiding them around Gryffindor tower since she got back. They were hats for the house elves and she believed that they needed to be set free. After explaining her actions to Harry and Ron, she gathered her things and slung her bag on her shoulder.

"That's not on. You're trying to trick them into picking up the hats! You're setting them free when they might not want to be free," said Ron. She could hear the accusing tone of his voice and she couldn't help but feel a little ashamed. Then again, she was doing it for the house-elves.

"Of course they want to be free! Don't you dare touch those hats, Ron!" With that, she had marched to the girls dormitories.

* * *

When Hermione had finally gotten ready for bed, however, all thoughts of the house-elves had left her and were replaced by the thoughts of the twins. Fred and George Weasley could get so infuriating sometimes and yet she knew that her earlier threat was empty. She would never actually do that to them for the same reason she would never take away those stupid sweets and show them to any professor. It was the twisting sensation at the pit of her stomach, the pounding in her ears but mostly, it was the way her heart somehow misses a step and stumbles every time she was around Fred Weasley.

This was something that she would never admit to anyone though. He was her friend's brother, a seventh year, and one of the most coveted blokes in the school. She did, however allow herself to think freely of him. His defiant nature was something he found attractive somehow. The truth was he was more outspoken than his twin brother. Although Fred was the one who could be harsher at times, she found this trait of his endearing. This was probably the equivalent of fancying a bad boy. Her mother warned her about the type.

"There are two types of men to avoid," her mother had said.

"The type who keeps falling off the swing each time he gets on, the one with a thousand scrapes on his knees, and the kind that keeps pushing the first one off in the first place."

During that time, Hermione had no idea what her mother was talking about. She was thirteen then. Now she realized that Fred Weasley was most definitely the second boy. He wasn't cruel to that extent of course, but he was obviously trouble. Charming as he was to everyone, she knew that the only time of day he would give her was when he absolutely had no choice in the matter.

That night, Hermione fell asleep with Fred Weasley charming his way into her dreams.

* * *

_It was the summer before Hermione's 5th year and her parents had allowed her to stay over the Weasley's for the summer. Her parents had met Mr. And Mrs. Weasley three summers ago in Diagon Alley and found their family quite remarkable._

_That warm summer night, Hermione awoke from a dream. She had gotten up from bed and knew that she had to empty her bladder. She quietly snuck out of Ginny's room and crossed the hall. At the same moment, one of the twins had come out of their room half asleep._

_"Fred?" she whispered_

_"Hermione? How'd you know it was me?" he asked looking down his jumper._

_The only light in the hall was coming from a charmed candle and that was the only time she had noticed he was wearing a jumper with a G on it._

_Hermione felt confused._

_"Oh, you're right. I am Fred. I'm just wearing George's jumper." he rubbed his eyes sleepily._

_Hermione just nodded with a yawn._

_"Did you have to use the loo?" she asked him._

_"Yeah, but go ahead" he smiled at her._

_It was a smile. Not the mischievous grin the twins were always sporting. His smile was one that anyone rarely saw without a glint of malice in his eyes._

_"Thanks" she had felt her cheeks warm but knew that the dark would not betray her._

_When she got out of the loo, Fred was standing by the door of his room, his eyes closed._

_"Fred?" she whispered again, nudging him slightly._

_"What? Oh- hi Hermione. Done?"_

_"Yeah, thanks."_

_She walked back to Ginny's room and shut the door but not before she heard him say a barely audible, "Good night."_

_From that moment on, Hermione no longer saw Fred and George the Weasley twins. She knew that there was Fred and there was George. And Fred was the one she shared a brief, isolated moment with._

* * *

**A/N: **My first fanfic in years. My first Fred/Hermione story. By the time I've posted this first chapter I've alread finished writing until Chapter 6. :) Thank you to my good friend **Michelle **for being my oh so patient betareader. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The one with the potion**

"Granger's gone mad, hasn't she? Telling mum. What's _that_ all about?" said Fred.

They had just come from the Gryffindor first year boys' room. Both boys had boxes of their Skiving Snackboxes in their arms.

"Having us reduced to conduct our tests in the boys' dormitory!"

"Worse than Percy,"

George stopped.

"You're saying you'd rather have Percy back, Fred?"

They both laughed.

"Gods no. At least Granger's easy on the eyes besides, she just threatens."

"Good point. Percy would've outed us first chance he got," nodded George.

"And if she did tell mum, mum would just send a howler which-"

"Could get us expelled."

"Rather good marketing though." Fred finished with smirk just as they were rounding up a corner.

"-And that's when you should ask her if she likes you!" they were passing the slightly opened door of the 5th year dormitory when they heard their younger brother Ron giving out advice. The twins stopped to listen.

"What if she says she doesn't, mate?" they knew that voice belonged to Harry Potter.

"Uhh, I see your problem there. Maybe you could talk up one of her friends to find out?"

"Ron, it's hard enough to get her alone with all those other girls around her. How do you expect me to just walk up to one of her friends?" Harry was starting to sound frustrated.

"Well I don't know, Harry! Who knows how to deal with girls? They're all nutters if you ask me."

Fred looked at George from behind the door and rolled his eyes. George shook his head at the ignorance of Ron. And just with that look, both of them had somehow agreed that they were going to have to help the two boys out.

"Well good evening to you, gentlemen!" Fred entered to the otherwise empty room. He dropped the boxes of Skiving Snackboxes onto Ron's bed.

"We couldn't help but over hear of your lady troubles," continued George as he did the same with the boxes he had in hand.

"You blokes can thank Merlin that today's your lucky day!"

"Were you just standing there the whole time?" growled Ron.

"How much did you hear?" asked Harry his face reddening. He obviously hadn't meant for anyone but Ron to hear about his problem.

"Enough to know you need our help," smirked George.

"You have nothing to fear, Harry old boy," Fred put an arm on Harry's shoulder.

"We have just come up with a product that will help blokes like you-"

"-find out which bird you stand a chance with-"

"-without having to ask them!" they finished together.

Ron looked at them skeptically.

"Now, now Ron before you turn it down you might want to hear what it is exactly," said Fred.

"So what is it?" asked Harry.

"It's a potion we made last year before the Yule Ball. Fred and I were talking. Like you and every other bloke in this school, we didn't fancy the idea of being turned down so we decided to make a potion that could help find out which bird was willing to go with us without us having to fear any sort of rejection," explained George.

"That's genius! Did it work?" it was Ron who sounded so impressed. And Harry looked as interested as he did.

"I don't know if you remember that time we were in the Great Hall and I asked Angelina to the ball but-" Fred started.

"I remember. She reddened and said yes," Harry had observed that particular exchange and could not believe that it was that simple for anyone to get a date to the ball.

"There you have it!" the twins said with matching grins.

"Does it any have any side effects?" asked Harry. If he was going to give it to the girl he fancied, he'd better know if this would cause her and harm in the future.

"You could end up with a serious case of snogging," winked Fred.

"We should put that on the label, Fred." suggested George.

"How will I- I mean, _Harry_ know if the girl fancies him or not?" asked Ron.

"She'll make it so you won't miss it-"

"-hold your hand-"

"-write a letter-"

"-sit beside you in every class. That bit was particularly annoying when Leanne started doing it." ended George.

"I told you not to try it on her."

"I told you I didn't want to give it to Alicia right away. It's a good thing it only lasts for six hours at a time."

"Alright, alright, so how much does this potion of yours cost?" inquired Harry.

Fred gave George a knowing smile.

"For you Harry?"

"He's the boy-who-lived after all, Freddie."

The twins finished in unison with, "Nothing." Never would they charge Harry for anything after he had given the twins the thousand galleon prize money from the Triwizard Tournament just months before.

They then continued to explain to Harry that the potion should be dispensed three drops with six hour intervals.

"If you get no results within a week, you'll probably see her snogging some other bloke," George shrugged apologetically.

"But at least you'll know not to ask her out." supplied Fred.

George then took out a small vial from his pocket.

"Now remember Harry, it's three drops not five," said George handing it to him.

"-not seven," grinned Fred.

"Just three," it was Ron and Harry's turn to finish together.

"Yes, yes we get it," said Ron.

* * *

Fred and George gathered up their sweet boxes and headed back to their own room.

"Do you reckon we should have asked who he fancies?" asked George.

"I think we'll find out soon enough dear brother of mine."

* * *

When the twins left, Harry and Ron stared at the small vial.

"What do you think, Ron?" Harry finally asked.

"Well, they are pretty brilliant even though they get into loads of trouble. I reckon it's safe to try."

"I do recall Fred asking Angelina out last year and it seemed like no trouble at all."

"Now the only question is, how do we get Cho to take it?"

* * *

**A/N: **Please be patient with this story. I promise there will be Fred/Hermione scenes in the next chapter! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The One with the Kiss**

The following morning, Harry and Ron decided to summon Dobby to take a glass of orange juice to Cho Chang's dormitory, but not before they added the Rule-Out Rejection potion into it.

"Have you ever heard of a plan where so many things could go wrong?" asked Ron as Harry added a few drops from the vial.

"I know Ron, but I honestly would rather try this first than be humiliated by asking her out when she doesn't really want anything to do with me." Harry handed the glass back to Dobby.

"Here, Dobby. Make sure she gets this, okay? But she can't find out that it's from me."

"Yes, Harry Potter! Dobby is glad to be of service to your plans for the heart."

Harry tinged red at this and muttered, "Thank you Dobby," and the house elf was gone.

"Well mate, now that's over with. How about breakfast?" grinned Ron as he got up and rubbed his two hands together.

* * *

When they got down to breakfast they saw Fred and George already eating their fill. The twins waved them over to join them.

"So, Harry, have you found a way to get your girl to take it?" asked Fred.

"Of course he has!" said Ron as he stacked a large amount of food onto his plate.

"Doesn't waste any time, this one, does he?" George said nudging Fred with a wink.

"Blimey! I doubt I would either if it were-" but Fred got cut off when three fifth year girls approached them.

"Harry, Ron, have you seen Hermione?" asked Parvati.

"Yeah, I've been searching the whole castle since this morning. Professor Vector said that our Arithmancy homework should be turned over to her before lunch )," the girl named Greta explained. She was the only other fifth year girl from Gryffindor, aside from Hermione, who was taking Arithmancy.

"Good luck finding her anytime soon," said Ron with food in his mouth.

"Sorry, but Ron's right," said Harry, "with the O.W.L.s, prefect duty and the other responsibilities different professors have been giving her. We only see her in class or late at night - rarely during meal times even."

"Oh, well, I guess I'll just give it straight to professor Vector then," Greta smiled sheepishly, but not before taking a glance at the twins and blushing.

"Thank you Harry, we'll see you in class," said Lavender Brown.

The three girls looked at one another.

"Hi Fred, hi George!" they greeted with giggles to match and started walking away, their cheeks tinted.

"Bye girls!" the twins waved back absentmindedly.

"I didn't know you blokes are friends with their lot," Ron pointed out.

"We're not," said George going back to his food.

"First time we've spoken to them, I think," added Fred.

"You didn't give them some of the potion, did you?" Harry just had to ask out of curiosity.

"No, why would we do that?" the twins raised their heads up from their plates with a look of confusion on identical faces.

"Is it a regular occurrence that girls you don't really know say hi or talk to you?" Ron was getting curious too. Were his brothers actually sought out by the ladies in their school?

They both just shrugged as if wondering what the fuss was about.

"Just Gryffindors?" pushed Ron.

"Sometimes from other houses too, I guess," answered George.

"What are you two getting at?" Fred raised an eyebrow at his younger brother and Harry.

"Do _Slytherin _girls come up to you for no reason too?" asked Harry ignoring the question.

The twins just shrugged again.

"Well, if every girl in the bloody school seems to fancy the two of you, how would you know if the potion works?" Ron's voice had the tone of annoyance. He just wasn't sure if it was about the potion or if it was because he had just realized that his older twin brothers were sought out by a variety of girls from their school and they seemed not to care, or even notice.

"Fancy us? Who?" they asked in unison.

"Well those girls wouldn't have been reddening like mad when you greeted them if they didn't. So how would you know if the potion worked on Angelina or not if she might have already fancied you in the first place?" Harry tried to explain calmly.

"Look Harry, the potion isn't a love potion," said George.

"It only enhances the courage to act on one's emotions," continued Fred.

"So if the one who takes it has no feelings for you, you won't get affected."

"You'll just know that you never stood a chance of asking her out."

* * *

The rest of the day was uneventful for the duo. They finally saw Hermione in double Potions with the Slytherins. During their last class of the day, which was Divination, Hermione said that she would see them later for dinner.

After the boys deposited their bags in their dormitory, they headed off to the Great Hall. This is where they encountered a group of sixth year Ravenclaw girls. Cho Chang then broke off from the group and approached Harry and Ron.

"Excuse me Harry, would it be okay if I had a word with you?" she blushed.

Harry looked at Ron with a shocked expression.

"Oh- well, I'll save you a seat then, mate," mumbled Ron.

Seeing as their most recent encounter was when Harry was covered in Stinksap because of Neville, he couldn't help but feel embarrassed on top of feeling awkward.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" he asked trying to sound relaxed.

"Uhh, I think you're really funny Harry, and I don't believe a word of the rubbish they've printed in the Prophet," Cho's face was getting redder by the minute.

"Uhh.. Thanks."

"A-and, well, I'd really like it if we got to know each other better," she finally finished.

Harry beamed at her. He couldn't contain his smile. The potion had worked.

"I'd really like to get to know you too Cho."

"So how was it?" asked Ron when Harry got back from his conversation with Cho.

"Brilliant! She came up to me and said she'd really like it if we got to know each other better," Harry started putting food onto his plate even though he wasn't that hungry anymore.

"Wow mate! I'm happy for you. D-do you think maybe I could-" Harry eyed Ron suspiciously.

"Sure Ron, here," Harry handed him the vial, "I won't need it anymore."

* * *

• 1 month later •

Hermione had decided to hold a meeting at the Hog's Head on their first Hogsmeade weekend. After she and Ron had convinced Harry to teach students Defense Against the Dark Arts as to learn all the things Umbridge had failed to teach them, Hermione decided to put the plan in action.

After their meeting with the group of students Hermione decided to get a new quill, at the same time trying to block out the sound of Ron's huffing about his sister Ginny's relationship with Michael Conner. It was easy enough because right now her thoughts were mostly on a certain Weasley twin.

Since breakfast this morning, she had been holding back the urge to do something crazy and spontaneous. Whatever small flame that had been building up the past few months had seemed to ignite ever so bright today of all days. The only reason she had been containing herself was because she knew that if had Harry lost faith in her back in Hog's Head, the plan would fail.

So when she saw the twins with their friend Lee Jordan outside the Three Broomsticks, she felt like she was going to explode.

"Coming Hermione?" asked Harry. He and Ron were standing by the door ready to enter.

Hermione bit her lip. She couldn't take her eyes off Fred who was busy rummaging through one of the Zonko's bag with George and Lee.

"I- I have to talk t-to Fred," she said.

Thinking nothing of it, the two boys shrugged and went inside.

"Hello," said Hermione when they finally got to where she was standing.

They looked up from what they were doing.

"Not doing anything wrong," said Fred defensively hugging the bag towards his body with both arms.

"Yeah, and we're not in school," added George, as he did the same with this.

"That's not it," Hermione shifted her weight from one leg to another, uncomfortably.

"I was wondering if I could talk to Fred," suddenly she couldn't look him in the eye.

"Why?" Lee asked suspiciously.

Hermione felt her whole face redden and wouldn't have been surprised if her color could match a Weasley's hair. She wasn't Hermione Granger for nothing though, so she decided to compose herself. She squared her shoulders and looked directly at Lee.

"If it concerned anyone other than Fred, then maybe I wouldn't be asking to speak to him alone, would I?"

Lee looked stunned.

"Blimey Granger, I was just asking. You can retract the claws," he said lightly.

"C'mon then Lee, Freddie will tell us later. Want me to bring those inside for you?" asked George motioning to Fred's bags.

"Yeah, thanks," Fred handed his brother his purchases with a look of nervousness. Why would Hermione want to talk to him alone?

When his companions entered the Three Broomsticks, he automatically said, "Whatever it is Granger, I didn't do it," then added, "well, not without Georgie and Lee, I didn't."

"Well, keep your trousers on then," she pulled him by the arm towards the street behind the pub to get more privacy. He wasn't expecting such a strong tug from a girl of her size causing him to almost collide with a trash bin.

"Where are you taking me? Did prefect Granger get herself into trouble?" he asked with a smirk.

"What would make you think that I got into trouble?" her brow was furrowed. She was trying to figure out a way to talk to him without sounding too forward.

"I honestly cannot think of a grand reason why I would be dragged next to bins if you weren't planning something-," maybe it was because she couldn't think of anything else; it might've been because he was just talking too much; but Hermione knew in her mind that she really really wanted to, so she did.

Her arms somehow ended up around the taller boy's neck, as her lips crashed into his lower lip. He was in midsentence and didn't know how to react. Warmth spread through Fred, one he had never felt before. This resulted to grabbing Hermione's hair, deepening the kiss.

Had a minute passed? Maybe five? Both of them lost track of the world around them. For at that moment, there wasn't an entire Wizarding village around them, it was just Fred and Hermione, Hermione and Fred, and that's all that mattered.

It couldn't last forever though, and it was Hermione who came diving back, head first, into reality. She gasped for well-needed air.

Tears were forming in her eyes, as brown met blue.

"I-I'm sorry..." her voice faded, she turned around and ran as if her life depended on it.

"Hermione, wait!" called out Fred. He was still half in a trance as he watched the mass of curls disappear into the crowd.

* * *

**A/N: **Reviews are fuel, just saying :) Thank you to my friend and beta reader **Michelle. **:)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The one with the smile**

Fred was rooted to the spot for Merlin knows how long. His thoughts were going a mile a minute to the point that nothing made sense. The sound of a familiar voice was the only thing that brought him back.

"I thought you said they were just here?"

"Well this is where we left them, Ron," it was his twin brother's voice.

"Where could they have gone? She didn't say what she wanted to talk about?" asked Ron.

"I just told you that she didn't," George sounded annoyed.

"G-George," Fred said trying to compose himself the best he could and he walked towards his brothers.

"There you are! Where'd you run off to?" asked George.

"And where's Hermione?"

"She went back to the castle, I reckon," Fred shrugged as he walked into the pub.

"Did she say why? What did she want to talk to you about anyway?"

"You know Granger," was all Fred said giving Ron an irritated look. Hoping that his younger brother would pass it off as an annoyance towards Hermione rather than him.

Ron just nodded and seemed confused more than anything.

* * *

It was finally Monday and Hermione was glad for this. She didn't know how long she could stay in the girl's dormitory any longer. She had been avoiding Fred since the incident and she needed to get her mind off of what had transpired that weekend. Finished with all her homeworks, readings and advanced readings she was running out of things to do.

She was on her way to Ancient Runes at that particular moment when she turned the corner and the person she dreaded the most was leaning against a tapestry, a devious grin on his face.

"If I didn't know any better, Granger, I'd say you've been dodging me,"

"Not so much as dodging. Completely avoiding is probably the more appropriate term," she blushed furiously as she kept walking.

He followed her.

"Why? We have to talk about it some time, don't we?"

She stopped in her tracks and turned to face him.

"No Fred, we absolutely do not have to discuss what happened. And I would greatly appreciate it if you didn't bring it up any longer," she turned around, "with anyone." She started walking again.

"But I want to discuss it. And not just with anyone, with you. I have a right to know why it happened, how it happened and if there's any hope of it happening again."

"Well, I can't help you with why it happened because I have no idea myself. How it happened, you were there so I believe that's a rather silly question, really. And as for it happening again you can rest assure that it won't," her words came out as an unintentional scoff.

Fred paused at this.

"You know what, I don't think that's true."

Hermione was just about to enter the room.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, Granger. I don't think that it won't happen again."

"I wouldn't bet on it," her eyebrow rose and she disappeared behind the door.

"I would," he whispered to no one in particular.

* * *

Although Ancient Runes was one of her more favorite lessons, it did not help take her attention away from thoughts of Fred Weasley. After being ambushed by him she couldn't help feel furious. Why was he incapable of letting the incident go? Didn't he understand that it was a mistake, a fluke, and possibly just a long overdue meltdown of Hermione Granger?

After her class Hermione headed toward Gryffindor tower to drop her books and bag before dinner when someone had pulled her into what seemed like a secret passage.

"We must stop meeting like this, Granger," Fred grinned.

Hermione was shocked, and apalled. When she finally came to her senses, her clenched fists collided with the red-head's chest.

"What. Is. Wrong. With. You!" Each word recieved an equivalent hit.

He was caught off guard but let out a soft chuckle when she had finished. He looked down at her and saw that the tears that were starting to form in her eyes and had a mixture of fury. He must have scared her with what he had done.

"UGH! Nothing. About. This. Is. Remotely. Funny!" She had starting beating him again.

He pulled her small frame towards him to cease her actions as he chuckled again.

"I'm sorry gave you a fright. I didn't mean to."

This had startled her as well.

"I wasn't frightened!" she said freeing heself from his arms.

He chuckled yet again.

"Honestly Fred, what is funny?" she was on the verge of screaming, her anger was slowly getting to her. If she had thought that what had happened two days ago was a mistake, this very moment had confirmed that it was. Her fists were still clenched and she could feel her nails digging into her palms but it didn't quite hurt as much at the humiliation she was feeling right now.

"Not so much as funny, but it's because of you." This didn't help, "You and your expressions. They're so adorable."

Her eyes turned into slits.

"Are you seriously mocking me right now, Weasley?"

He shook his head disbelievingly at her and smiled.

He smiled. THAT smile. The same smile he had given her that particular summer night not so long ago.

And just like that her defenses were down. Her expression softened and her hands relaxed.

"You have no idea just how beautiful you are, do you, Granger?"

Hermione had no retort for this. She didn't know what to think. The look he gave her seemed so genuine, not a trace of mischief could be found and yet she couldn't fathom his words. What exactly was he saying?

"I- I don't speak Weasley," was all she could come up with. It was true though.

He outright laughed at this.

"Don't speak Weasley?" he repeated.

"What I mean to say is that I don't know what you mean. I- I don't understand,"

"You are beautiful Hermione Granger," he stepped closer to her and a feeling different from anything she had ever felt quilted her body as her first name escaped his lips.

That was the first time she had ever really seen her name form on anyone's mouth. It was like it watching him say it in slow motion. The way the bottom and and upper lips met when they reached the "MY" in Hermione was enough to cause her knees to weaken. She wanted to have it memorized but she her eyes didn't stand a chance because the next thing she knew her own lips were the only part of her she could comprehend. It was met by the very thing she had just been watching.

* * *

**A/N: **I really had fun writing this chapter! :) I do hope more of you review! I'm almost done with chapter 7! YAY! So, please review! It helps with my writing! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The one where everything is explained**

"Sorry we couldn't wait for you. Ron was starving," Harry apologized as she took her seat beside him in the Great Hall. She had run away from him yet again. She couldn't understand how this kept happening to her.

"It's alright, I was running late anyway," she half smiled at him as she started filling her plate.

"All right, Hermione?" Harry looked at her quizzically. Ron looked up from his plate to find out what Harry was talking about.

"I am. I'm just hungry." The boys went back to eating, but not before Harry had thrown her a worried glance.

"Well I'm famished," Hermione froze at the sound of the voice coming from behind her. It was _him_ again.

"There you are, Fred! I thought you'd miss dinner," George called out from the farther side of the table.

"Like you don't know your own brother. When have I ever missed dinner?" Hermione looked up to see him standing over her.

"D'you need something?" asked Ron with an annoyed expression.

"Yes, _do_ you?" Hermione supplied with the same tone.

Fred chuckled.

"Just passing through. No need to hex me," he said defensively as he walked to where his twin and Lee were seated.

Fred opted to sit at the opposite side of the Gryffindor table, and Hermione could feel his eyes on her althroughout dinner. Her eyes travelled towards his direction from time to time as a worried feeling swept through her.

She could almost hear his conversation with George and Lee as their eyes met.

"Reckon he'll eat it?" George and Lee were both looking the other way.

"Yeah, the tart we made looks irrisistable," Fred answered, then winked at Hermione.

Caught off guard, she felt her face get hot as she looked back at her food. Seconds later, she heard a faint sound of a cat, no, kitten coming from the direction George and Lee were turned to. There was an embarrased 7th year boy at the end of the table. It seemed like every time he opened his mouth the sound of a kitten's meow came out. People around him were laughing and so were the twins and Lee.

Most people from their end of the table didn't really notice what was happening but Hermione was aware that something like this was about to occur and she wasn't happy.

"I told you he would," said Fred. He turned his head from the scene, a smile was still playing on his lips as he met Hermione's fuming stare. His teeth formed an apologetic grin as he shrugged.

She shook her head thoroughly annoyed as she made to stand up. By this time the meowing boy was walking toward them with a smile.

"You blokes are brilliant!" he had stopped making the sound and could speak again.

"Enjoyed it, Clancy?" asked George

"How'd you like the taste?" came Fred

"Not enough stawberries, if you ask me," Clancy replied

The boys were in full conversation about the Weasley twins' latest product so Hermione had no other choice but to sit back down, roling her eyes.

"Hermione?" both Harry and Ron were staring at her.

"Um, yes?"

"Harry was asking what the matter was," Ron explained

"Your brothers and their pranks!" Hermione was far from happy.

"Doesn't seem like they're hurting anyone this time," pointed out Harry leaning to get a better look at where the twins were.

* * *

Later than night, Fred, George and Lee entered their dormitory still talking about the stunt they had pulled during dinner. They were thinking of ways to improve the Kitten Tart at the same time coming up with new names.

"I rather like the name Kitten Tart," said Lee as they got to their room

"It sounds terrible," said Fred getting on his bed.

"Tiger Tart?" asked George following his twin's suit

"But it gives you the sound of a kitten, not a tiger," pointed out Lee

"Now, now, you know how I feel when you're too quick to reject my ideas, Jordan."

"He's only rejecting it because-," Fred stopped in mid-sentence and sat up.

"Oy! You were about to defend me, Fred. Because what?"

The wheels in Fred's mind were spinning rapidly as he put two and two together.

"Rejection," he said in a soft tone.

The other two boys looked at each other, confused.

"It's the rejection potion!"

"Not catching on here, brother," said George.

"I have to find Harry," Fred bounded to the fifth year's room leaving his companions confused.

* * *

"Harry?" asked Fred as he entered the room.

Neville was getting something out of his trunk. The younger boy turned around scrutinizing older one's face. It took a moment for Fred to realize he was trying to tell if it was him or George.

"I'm Fred, where's Harry?" Fred said slightly annoyed.

"Oh!" Neville beamed, "'Evening Fred. I think he's still in the common room with-"

Fred rushed downstairs and indeed saw the trio sitting at the far end of the room, books and parchments all over the table.

"Harry, can I talk to you?"

"Uhh, sure," Harry stood up as Fred pulled him to a corner where he knew neither Ron nor Hermione would hear them.

"The potion we gave you," started Fred, "it's been around a month since you've had it now. I- _We_ just wanted to know how it's been working for you."

"Brilliantly, actually!" Fred's face fell. He didn't understand.

"It only took three drops before Cho came up to me herself and-,"

"Cho?" repeated Fred

Harry blushed.

"Yeah, Cho Chang. Didn't I mention it was her?"

Fred shook his head trying to think of another kind of explanation.

"Is something the matter, Fred?" Harry asked worriedly.

"No, no. You said three drops, what did you do to the rest of the potion?"

"Oh, I gave it to Ron- but don't go asking me why he needed it. I think it would be best if you asked him yourself. I'm not about to meddle in the affairs of brothers," Harry added hurriedly not wanting to betray his best friend.

"I know who," Fred said under his breath, his heart suddenly weighed heavily.

"I'm sorry?" Harry didn't seem to quite catch the last thing he said.

"Uh, nothing," he pulled himself back to reality, grinned, and patted Harry on the back, "glad our product's worked out for you Harry."

Fred started walking back to his room but not before glancing at where Hermione was seated. At that very moment, Hermione chose to look up from the book she was reading and she saw the sad smile he gave her.

Sad was not an emotion Hermione ever expected to see on a Weasley twin's face. They had always appeared to be unfazed. Even through the times they'd get a scolding from Mrs. Weasley, sad wasn't something she'd see. She had asked Harry about his conversation with Fred but Harry brushed her off with a, "nothing."

Sleep took a while to get to Hermione that night even though the trio were the last ones in the common room that night. The smile he gave her was not something she would forget so easily.

* * *

In the days that followed, Hermione heard and saw none of the odd behavior the Fred had been displaying. There were days that she would find him laughing at one thing or another then their eyes would meet. He would hold her gaze just long enough to give her that same sad smile and then he would go back to whatever it was he had been doing.

At first, Hermione dreaded seeing him at D.A. meetings on the count of Fred's unusual behavior but things eventually went remotely back to normal around the Christmas Holiday.

In the end, Hermione had no idea how she truly felt when the twins decided to leave Hogwarts. She wasn't even able to say good-bye and that was the last time she had seen of him that term.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm still trying to decide whether or not to post the next chapter right away. I'm struggling with Chapter 8 right now. So many of you have put me on **story aler**t! YAY! But **reviews** are what fuels my chapters! The kinder the words, the faster I write! :p haha!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Although I know the Grangers should be rightfully addressed as "Dr. & Dr. Granger" I have opted to call them "Mr. and Mrs. Granger" in my story to make it less confusing. I haven't forgotten the fact that they're both dentists though! :)

**Chapter 6: The one where Hermione goes home**

The term had ended and the group of Gryffindors were back at King's Cross Station. After Hermione had been thoroughly hugged by Mrs. Weasley she watched as Moody, Tonks and Lupin assisted Harry to where his uncle was.

This was when two identical red-heads grabbed each side of her trunk.

"Hullo Granger," greeted Fred.

"Thought we'd help you with your luggage," said George.

Hermione had to smile at the two. She hadn't seen either of them in only about two months but she had missed their presence in the halls of the school.

"So, I see that the efforts of the first years to test your products have been put to good use," she said eyeing their coats.

"We've told you-," started Fred

"We already tested them ourselves-"

"It was just so we'd know if-,"

"Yes, yes," Hermione cut them off, "I know. Just so you know if everyone will react the same way."

The three of them started walking toward the direction of where the crowd was thinner. The twins suddenly put down her trunk.

Fred gave his twin a pleading look and George responded by nodding encourigingly.

"I think I'll go see if Ginny needs help with her trunk," said George walking away.

Hermione eyed Fred suspiciously. He looked nervous.

"I think I owe you an explanation," he started.

"Well,_ I_ don't think you do," her tone was calm.

"Let me explain anyway. What happened in Hogsmeade,"

"Was my fault. It shouldn't have happened," Hermione interjected as her gaze found its way to her shoes.

Fred took her by the chin, making her eyes lock with his.

"It really wasn't," he chuckled lightly, "it was Ron's- now let me finish first. At the beginning of the first term we had given Harry a potion. He needed it to find out if Cho fancied him. The potion enables the one ingesting it to act on their feelings. That's the whole reason Cho went up to Harry and started a conversation. Knowing that Cho felt something for him gave him enough courage to ask her out."

"So the potion's purpose is to rule-out rejection for men?" Hermione was getting irritated by the second. Her arms were crossed but she wanted to understand more.

"Exactly! That's actually what it's called," Fred said a little too enthusiastically.

"And where, may I ask do I come in to all this?" it was but a moment until her eyes widened at a realisation she was having, "D-did you-"

"No! No, I didn't," Fred started waving his hands in defense.

"Explain yourself, then," she demanded.

He reddened and suddenly, for the first time, he couldn't look her in the eye.

"Do you remember that night that I spoke to Harry in the common room after we snogged in the secret passage?"

He glanced back at her. She nodded. He could feel her holding her breath at the memory.

"That was the time that I figured that Ron had given you the potion," he could feel his face burn with embarrassment. He didn't know how she would react to this.

"Why would he do that?"

"For the smartest witch your age, you can be clueless about some things."

"It has been known to happen."

He smiled weakly at this.

"I know this shouldn't come from me, but the prat fancies you. He wanted to see if you fancied him too."

She had matched the red tint of his face.

He looked up to see her reaction.

"B-but I-,"

"-kissed me," Fred supplied.

The look on her face told him that she didn't know what to say so he just continued.

"I'm really glad that you did, Hermione. That kiss opened an entirely different world. One that I never knew existed. I never realised that there was anything more I could want apart from the shop George and I were planning to put up at that time," he said taking her hands.

"The truth is, we have partly _you_ to thank. After the whole thing had happened, I buried myself in developing new products and getting the shop set-up. I welcomed the distraction that in no time at all, we had enough products to open the shop."

Hermione could no longer listen to anymore of what he had to say.

"You felt all of that and you still chose to walk away."

"I had to. Ron-,"

"Ron nothing, Fred!" she took her hands from him.

"Hadn't it occured to you what _I_ wanted? You were the one I kissed, not him. What, my feelings had no bearing in this? You selfish git!" She made to pound his chest like she had that night in the secret passageway but he had anticipated this and caughted her by the wrist.

He pulled her close.

"I'm sorry. You're right. I should have talked to you, should have asked what you wanted. I was being stubborn and I was afraid of how you would react. But when I heard about what happened in the Ministry I was so worried about you. That's when I realized that I don't care what you do, I just needed you to know how I felt about you," he felt her freeze in his arms but she didn't pull away as he whispered the words to her.

"Hermione Granger, you are the most infuriating person I know," he held her at arms length to see the shocked expression on her face.

"Do you know why you're so infuriating?"

"Because I'm bos-,"

"Because every time I see you I have to mentally kick myself that I haven't yet told you that I fancy you."

She smiled at him.

He smiled back.

"Hermione, darling there you are!" a dark-haired woman said as she approached them.

Fred immediately let go of Hermione.

"Mum!" she said running to the older woman and giving her a hug.

"Oh I've missed you my Hermione"

Not far behind was a light-haired man in glasses, whom Fred had recognised, was Hermione's father.

"Dad!" said Hermione as she saw him.

After Hermione had properly greeted her parents she turned back to Fred.

"Mum, Dad, you remember Fred Weasley?"

"Ahh yes, one of the twins. How do you do young man?" Mr. Granger said offering his hand.

Fred gladly shook it.

"Never better, thanks," Fred grinned, "well, Hermione, I better get back to mum and the others."

"A-alright. Good bye Fred. And thanks for," well, she really didn't know what she was thankful for. For fancying her? "...carrying my trunk," she finished weakly.

"Anytime," he chuckled then turning to her parents, "It's nice to see you again Mr. and Mrs. Granger." And with that he was off.

* * *

Hermione climbed into the back seat of her father's car.

"How was school, dear?" asked Mr. Granger.

"It was very t-trying," she said thinking about the past month.

"Oh don't worry so much darling. I'm sure you did lovely on your O.W.L.s," Mrs. Granger said encouragingly.

"Hermione," started her father, "it's been bothering me since the station. Fred Weasley,"

Hermione held her breath.

"- that coat he was wearing, was that made of alligator or some other magical creature? It seemed extraordinary."

She let out a sigh of relief to which her mother looked back at her and smiled knowingly.

"I believe it's made of dragon skin, dad. Much like the dragon hide gloves we use in school except the material of the coat proves to be thinner."

"Ahh yes, fire proof. From dragons," she could see her father shaking her head and she knew this was in disbelief. She had seen her parents do this thousands of times before. When they found out that they had a witch for a daughter it seemed like all their rational beliefs spiraled down the drain.

* * *

"Tea, darling?" asked Mrs. Granger asked Hermione when they got home.

"Yes please."

"Well, I have an emergency meeting with the dental board, I'm sorry I can't stay, dear," said Mr. Granger as he planted a kiss on his daughter's forehead.

"It's alright dad. We'll see you for dinner later?"

Mr. Granger nodded.

Mother and daughter sat in the kitchen waiting for the tea to boil when Mrs. Granger decided to start a conversation.

"So, Fred seems nice, as do all the Weasleys of course. Is he still in school with you?"

Hermione felt her face turn scarlet. Was she really going to have this conversation with her mother?

"He just left school actually. He and his twin, George, started a joke shop and apparently it's been going well," As little information as she could give, that was Hermione's plan.

"That's very good to hear. Such a young entrepreneur. So, are you two going out?" Subtlety was obviously not one of her mother's stronger suits.

Hermione didn't know how to respond to that, really. Were they? He had just told her how he felt. She wasn't even able to tell him that she felt the same way. And even if he already knew this, did that mean they were together?

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the kettle.

"I- I don't know how to anwser that mum," she finally admitted.

"Well, he seems to really fancy you. I could see the way he looked at you," the older woman smiled.

"Mum!"

Mrs. Granger laughed handing her daughter a cup of tea.

"Do tell, Hermione. What has been happening with this boy?"

Hermione let out a sigh of exasperation. She knew this wasn't something her mother would let go easily. And really, what was the point of a mother if not to confide in. So Hermione told her the story of how she had been secretly fancying Fred, how Ron slipped her the potion, how it backfired causing her to reveal her feelings to a different Weasley. She told the story of how Fred told her he had found out and the way he revealed his true feelings for her at the station.

"I believe we'll have to invite the young man over, then," Mrs. Granger declared Hermione had finished telling her story.

* * *

**A/N: **I just finished writing chapter 8! YAY! :) It's the first day of the first semester for me tomorrow so I'm posting this as a summer holidays parting gift!

Readers, you do know that **reviews** are **love** right? :D Fred **LOVES **Hermione and vice-versa sooo... show the story some **love**! Looking forward to hearing from you soon! :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The one with the dinner**

That night, Hermione decided to write Fred a letter and mail it to him the next moring. She was struggling with what to say to him. Really, what was one supposed to say after their last encounter. She was saved the trouble of finding out when a handsome tawny owl rapped on her window.

The messy handwriting was unmistakeably Fred's.

_Hermione, _

_I apologize for a abrupt way I had left earlier. I had a feeling you would like to spend more time with your parents since Ron has informed me that you'll be staying at the Burrow sometime this summer holiday. I was hoping we could continue our conversation when you get there. George and I have been living in a flat over our shop. You should stop by Weasley's Wizard Wheezes (93 Diagon Alley) if ever you're in the area._

_Yours,_

_Fred_

Hermione had read the letter over twice before her eyes decided to set themselves upon one word: _Yours_. The letter was not a love letter. If anything, it was friendly. Like something Ron or Harry would write but that one particular word stood out. Did this mean that he was indeed hers?

* * *

George sat himself on the couch with his legs up and his arms tuck behind his head. After the long day he had he just wanted to sit back and relax. The shop was doing really well but their orders had mostly been coming from owl posts. He figured that the walk-in customers would increase since the students were back from Hogwarts. Summer Holidays were going to be exhausting. He had just shut his eyes when a tapping noise came from the kitchen window.

"Blimey, not a moment's peace!" he muttered to himself as he stood up to let in the owl.

"I was just thinking of how the owl post was going to slow down from now on, Hubert," George took the letter from the tawny owl's leg.

"Hubert's back?" Fred came out of his room, drying his wet ginger hair with a towel.

"Yes, so this must be yours then," George handed his brother the letter and went to find something he could give to Hubert.

"That smile of yours is rather contagious, if you ask me. The letter's from Granger, isn't it?"

Fred looked up from the letter, grinning like a mad man.

"She's asked me to supper on Saturday after we close up the shop!"

"Your first date, perhaps?"

"Not quite," Fred said frowning slightly, "it's with her parents."

George smirked at this.

"You'll be fine. You're already falling arse over tip for her so you're going to have to do it eventually. I say, get it over with as soon as possible!"

"I suppose you're right," Fred nodded.

"So it's true then?" he gave his brother a mischevous grin.

"Hmm?" Fred looked at his brother thoroughly confused, "what's true?"

"You're falling arse over tip!"

* * *

Saturday could not have come faster for Fred. He was excited, yes, but nervous at the same time. Although he had met the Grangers a couple of times, he was always just Hermione's best friend's older brother. This was going to be different. He Apparated onto the Granger's street with a Disillusionment charm on himself as not to attract any attention in case muggles were around. Making sure there was no one, he took the charm off and walked along Heathgate to find the right house.

Fred ended up infront of a handsome looking two storey house with a fresh-cut lawn infront. Somehow, it reminded him of the house Harry lived in. Most muggle houses he'd seen so far looked square, unlike the ones witches and wizards lived in which varied from family to family.

He knocked on the door and there stood Mrs. Granger in an apron.

"Good evening, Mrs. Granger," Fred greeted, sticking out his hand.

"Call me Jean, dear. Come in, come in!" Jean Granger ushered him from the door and into the sitting room where Hermione's dad was seated with a book.

"Good evening Mr. Granger," the older man stood up and shook his hand.

"Welcome, Fred! Sit down, sit down. Hermione will be down in a while."

"I'll just finish up in the kitchen," said Jean.

"Your home is lovely, sir."

"Ahh, but so different from yours from what Hermione has told us. Everything magic. Tell me, what was it like growing up in a magical home?" Fred looked around looking for something in the room that he wasn't used to. He didn't really know how to differentiate things seeing as he was rarely exposed to the muggle world growing up.

"Well, we don't have electricity is one. We didn't grow up with television or anything of the sort."

"Ahh yes. I remember your father telling me he had a collection of spark plugs," Mr. Granger laughed lightly at the thought, "no telly growing up, in my opinion, could be a good thing. Hermione never cared much for them either. We encouraged her to read."

"And read she does. Your daughter is the most brilliant witch her age, sir." Fred immediately started going red after the words escaped his mouth. He didn't want to sound too enthusiastic.

Mr. Granger just nodded and smiled though.

"We always knew our little girl was extraordinary. But I don't think either of us need reminding of how wonderful she is, do we?" He gave Fred a bemused look, which made the younger man go even a deeper shade as he shook his head silently.

"I would much rather hear about you."

"M-me sir?"

"Hermione tells us you're quite the accomplished young man. Your own business at eighteen? That is quite impressive."

It was that exact moment that Hermione chose to walk into the room. She had a simple powder blue dress on and her hair was pinned on one side.

Fred stood up at the sight of her.

"Hullo Hermione, you look wonderful," he smiled.

"Thank you," she blushed, "you don't look so bad in muggle attire either."

Indeed, he was wearing muggle clothes at this time. He had a gray v-neck jumper over a white collared polo and a dark blue tie.

A few minutes later, Mrs. Granger walked into the sitting room and called them into the dining for dinner. The conversation was fairly light to Fred's delight. Hermione's parents were muggles, no doubt, but they seemed to know a lot about the Magical Community.

"So tell us more about your business, Fred," said Mr. Granger.

"I-it's actually a joke shop, sir," he eyed Hermione nervously. There were many people who disapproved of his line of work and even though he never took offense to this before, he really wanted Hermione's parents to like him.

"A joke shop?" repeated Mr. Granger.

This just made him feel even more agitated. He looked to Hermione again and as she was seated next to him she gave his arm a light squeeze whilst shooting him an encouraging smile.

"Yes sir," he said looking back to Hermione's father, "my brother and I invent all of our products. I actually remember early last year, Hermione was chasing us off because we had come up with this kind of sweet with two ends. One end to make you sick enough so you could skive off your lessons and the other end, you chew to make yourself well-enough to do whatever it is you please..." his voice trailed off and he desperately wanted to take back his anicdote.

What was he thinking? These were Hermione's parents! They were the ones who taught Hermione how to study and NOT skive off anything. School would have been the most important thing to them! A million thoughts were running through Fred's mind. How was he going to get out of this one?

Then, he heard a noise coming from the head of the table. It sounded like laughter. His mind couldn't make sense of it though. He looked up at where Mr. Granger was seated and he was indeed laughing.

"And you made it yourselves? That's brilliant, m'boy! Wouldn't you say so, Jean?"

Mrs. Granger's eyebrow was up but a smile was playing on her lips.

"Oh no, you've done it now, Fred," Jean Granger warned.

"Really dad, it's not that funny. Quite juvenile if you ask me. Skiving off lessons, really," Hermione couldn't understand what her father was laughing about. Neither could Fred. He was thoroughly confused at the reaction.

"I'd love to hear more about your products!"

Fred beamed at this. He still couldn't understand what was happening but if the man wanted to know about the products he was willing to share them.

"We've also created Canary Cremes which are just basically custard cremes and the one eating it will turn into a canary but only for a few seconds."

"I've read many books on your world, the one's Hermione here has supplied us with anyway, but I've never heard of these magical pranks!" Mr. Granger said in awe.

"Mum?" Hermione looked at her mother quizzically.

Mrs. Granger was now giving her husband an amused smile.

"Your father here was quite the prankster in our day, Hermione. Let's just say he's tamed down a lot since he started Dental school," she explained.

"Almost didn't get in, mind you. Your mum helped me for the most part of my sixth form. That's when I realized that education is a highly important thing," Mr. Granger laughed as he took his wife's hand.

"So come on, Fred, tell us more about this shop of yours!" he continued enthusiastically.

* * *

The night wore on and they eventually retired to the sitting room for tea. Fred became more than comfortable after he had started talking to Hermione's father about the products of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. In turn, Mr. Granger talked about the tricks muggles had and he had suggested that maybe a muggle line would be fun for the magical folk.

When it was time for Fred to leave, he said his good byes to the Grangers.

"Thank you for the wonderful dinner, Jean," said Fred.

"Oh anytime Fred, dear! You must come back soon!" the woman hugged him. It wasn't like his mother's bear hugs but it was warm and comforting.

"Thank you for inviting me to your home, Mr. Granger," Fred shook the older man's hand.

"Thank _you_ for your amusing stories, Fred. Talking to you have brought back some fond memories from my childhood."

The red-head made to leave the sitting room with Hermione when Mr. Granger called back to him.

"Oh, and Fred-," he was seated on his cozy armchair once again.

"Yes, sir?"

"Call me Ian," Fred couldn't help but smile at this.

* * *

Hermione ushered him out, shutting the front door behind her to give them some privacy.

"So, which potion did you use this time?" one of Hermione's eyebrow was up and she didn't look too happy.

"Excuse me?"

"My parents," she started cracking a smile, "are completely taken with you, Fred Weasley! I've come to the conclusion that some form of magic was involved."

"Always the tone of surprise with you, Granger," he said shaking his head.

"Can you blame me? I was at a complete loss when dad declared he used to be a prankster."

He laughed at this.

"Believe me, so was I. Who would have thought you'd have a prankster for a father?"

"And what about all the manners?" she asked biting her lip as if in deep thought.

"Have you met my mum? Some things, you just can't unlearn- no matter how hard you try."

"How come this was the first time I've seen you with them, then?" she was observing his face. It was like this was the first time she had truly seen him.

"This was important to me," he caressed her cheek with the back of his hand, "I wasn't going to bugger it all up, now was I. Besides, all the parents in the world could be taken with me and it wouldn't matter. What's important is if I made an impression on you."

For the first time that night, their eyes locked. She had almost forgotten how easy it was to get lost in those pools of blue.

She nodded.

"Then I can go home and tell George that the night was perfect," he kissed her cheek.

"My parents, they're going to be out for the day on a Dental Convention tomorrow," it was really a statement more than anything.

He cocked his head, studying the nervous girl.

"Care to joine me in muggle London, around four, then?"

He couldn't see her blush, but he could practically feel it. She chewed her lower lip and nodded again. This time, slow, unsure.

He grinned at her.

"I'll see you tomorrow, then. Good night, Hermione," he turned around and with a barely audible pop he was gone.

* * *

**A/N: **Yay! Update within 24 hours! I've just finished writing Chapter 9 so I'm allowed to post this! Speaking of which, I might **end** **with chapter 9** unless I get inspired by your **reviews**! HAHAHA!

I received a review from **93 Diagon Alley** so I was so inspired to write today!

Okay, so this chapter is basically my thoughts put into the story. I think it's unfair that Hermione's parents are often neglected. I would've liked to know more about them so here's my take on them! :) Next, I feel like the man Hermione's supposed to end up with should have some kind of similarity with her father even though she has yet to recognize it. :) YAY!

**Reviews are sugary sweets**! :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The one where you meet Fred Weasley**

Hermione Granger fancied Fred Weasley. Well, obviously. What was not to like about the now successful ginger? He was half of the infamous Weasley twins, good for a laugh when you needed one, a Qudditch beater during his time at Hogwarts and he was indeed clever enough to come up with products for his new shop. Then again, all of aformentioned qualities were also possessed by his twin brother, George Weasley. What was the difference between the two?

Hermione Granger would be asked this question dozens of times throughout her life. Before she met Fred Weasley, before she _truly _got to know him, her thoughts lingered on him being more impulsive than George; he was more daring and less sensitive to other people's feelings. These were not exactly positive traits and the logical side of her, (the one that rarely won when it came to Fred) was telling her to snap out of it. There was one more thing though, and it was that very thing that caused Hermione's logical side to lose time and time again: he _felt_ different.

So that same night that Fred Weasley was invited over for dinner to the Grangers, Hermione tossed and turned in bed. She was trying to think of something tangible as to why she was getting butterflies in her stomach. He was arrogant, flashy (definitely flashier than George was), stubborn, he never seemed to have any respect for the rules, he never seemed to have any respect for her ideas and opinions... The list just went on an on...

"But why, in the name of Merlin, are there fluttering _insects_ at the pit of my stomach?" She groaned in frustration.

* * *

At 4 in the afternoon, Hermione heard a knock on the front door. She opened it to find Fred Weasley with a bouquet in his hands and a grin on his face.

"Afternoon, Granger," he said as he handed the present over to Hermione.

"Fred, you didn't have to,"

Seeing that Hermione was putting her nose towards the bouquet, Fred tried to explain, "Hermione they're not-," too late, she had already started sniffing.

She wouldn't have been able to smell anything of course, so her brow furrowed and she took another wiff.

"Um, they're lovely," she said politely meeting Fred's amused eyes.

"Yes, quite. I picked them out myself. They're not flowers though," he chuckled at her confused face as she looked closer at the object in her hands.

"They're-,"

"They're sweets!" the red- head declared, "I never really got the notion of flowers. I thought this would be better. I saw one in a shop in muggle London and thought I'd create my own with sweets from the magical world."

Hermione blushed, "Fred," Fred was pretty proud of his latest idea but it wasn't until that moment when it dawned on him that she might have preferred real flowers just like other girls.

"-it's perfect. No one's given me anything so, so personal," and just like that all his worries about the bouquet faded.

"Shall we head off, then?" he grinned.

"About that, how _do_ we get there. Neither of us have a car and I don't think my fireplace is connected to the floo network. I haven't got any floo powder even if it was."

Fred shook his head.

"For the smartest witch your age, you can be clueless about some things."

She blushed at the reminder. "It has been known to happen."

"Side along Apparition, of course," he said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "We'll Apparate to Leaky Cauldron then walk into muggle London."

She gave a sardoinic laugh. "Oh yes, of course, side along Apparition! Now why didn't I think of that? Oh, it _did_ cross my mind but I truly believed that even Fred Weasley wasn't _that_ bloody mental!"

"Worried about splinching, are we, Granger?" he said arching his eyebrow, "what, you don't trust me?"

She chewed her lip in thought.

"Alright, Weasley, let's go."

* * *

The next thing Hermione knew, they were behind the Leaky Cauldron. There was a brick wall that she was familiar with. It was the one that opened up to Diagon Alley.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" grinned Fred, "now, is there something in particular you'd like to do? I have something for later but I thought we'd do something you like first. I know you haven't been to the muggle world in months."

"Well," Hermione nodded thoughtfully, "since we're already here, do you mind terribly if we go Diagon Alley?"

This caught him off guard.

"Diagon Alley?" he repeated, "why would you want to go there?" She was more witch than muggle than he thought.

"I-I kind of wanted to see 93 Diagon Alley," she looked slightly embarrassed.

He smirked at her.

When they got to 93 Diagon Alley, Hermione was shocked to see the busy lights. There were more than a couple of people inside looking through the products.

"Oi, I thought you were going to have the rest of the day off," George said walking up to the two of them.

"Granger here wanted to see the shop. I couldn't deny her the pleasure."

"Ahh, Welcome to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes!" grinned George, "Fred here can give you the tour while I attend to some customers."

Hermione reveled at the sight before her. Everywhere you looked, there was something new and exciting. She also found products that were already more than familiar to her like the Skiving Snackboxes, Canary Cremes and the like.

"George and I were talking about what your dad suggested last night," said Fred as they were going around the shop. Hermione looked at him curiously.

"He mentioned something about muggle tricks. We both think that it's a good idea. They'll just be around as novelty items for wizards, of course, but I'm sure there's a market for them."

She nodded as she examined the Pygmy Puffs through their cage.

"These are so adorable"

"Can't breed them fast enough. Would you fancy one?"

Hermione looked at him and shook her head.

"So, the muggle tricks?"

They walked around the shop for a few minutes more then said good bye to George.

* * *

When they finally got to the muggle side of London, Hermione said that she wanted to go into her favorite bookshop.

"It's not too far from here," she told him.

"What's the bookshop called?"

"Hatchards Bookshop, why, would you know it?" They were walking along Charing Cross, towards the direction of Picadilly, where the particular bookshop was located.

"The really old one, isn't it?"

Hermione looked astonished. How would Fred Weasley know that? He came from one of the few remaining pureblood wizard families. And although his father seemed to have an unusual interest for muggle artifacts, she still couldn't picture the Weasleys walking down the streets of muggle London on a holiday.

"George and I," he started seeing the look on her face, "we've been going around muggle London for the past two months. Mostly looking for inspiration for a new joke or two. We've also visited a few magic trick shops to compare products and prices."

"I had no idea," she mused.

"There are a lot more things you don't know about me, Hermione."

Hatchards Bookshop was a quaint little place. It seemed like a hole in the wall because of its size but a lot of people knew about it. Their parents and their parents' parents knew about Hatchards. Recently, the owner's son had put out tables and chairs outside the shop so that their customers could have afternoon tea whilst they sat and read their new purchase. When they finally arrived, Hermione looked around. To Fred, she looked like a child in a toy shop. Her brown eyes widened in awe has she went through the selection.

"You know, why I love muggle novels?" she asked him in a hushed tone. The place had a feeling of reverence.

"Why?"

"Because the authors aren't like us. They don't have _real _magic and yet, each moment that I start with one, they make me forget that I'm magical. They make me want to be the character instead of myself. It's silly, I suppose. I think more than anything, I just get too caught up in what I read," she took out a book from the shelf and flipped through it.

"Hmm, and what about books from our world? They don't do that to you?"

"Well, most of the writers who know about magic, write about magic. I like reading books that don't involve spells, or potions. In these books," she held up a copy of Pride and Predjudice,"the greatest magic they possess are their _words_, their _emotions_."

"Austen, huh? I've never really read any of her work. But I think I know what you're saying," Fred suddenly diappeared to the next aisle but came back not a minute later to a puzzled Hermione.

"This," he held a copy of J.D. Salinger's The Catcher in the Rye, "is a powerful book. No trace of magic in its pages. I had never read anything like it before. I felt like I was Holden Caulfield. Phoebe kind of reminded me of Ginny too. Oh," he had looked up from the pages of the book and saw a dumbstruck Hermione. It was a look he had never seen on her before.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you hadn't read it before. I just expected that you did, seeing as you're in love with muggle literature and all. Y-you should read it," he was getting worried, with the look that she was giving him. It didn't seem at all like her.

"Hermione?" he tried getting her out of her tranced state.

"I-I've read it before," the girl said as she slowly got back her proper senses, "the astounding thing is, _you've_ read it."

Fred finally understood what she was on about.

"You act so surprised, Hermione. I've already told you, there are a lot more things you don't know about me."

This statement of his proved to be true for they ended up talking about not only novels and novelettes but poetry and poets.

* * *

"When I saw this place, I knew it would be a perfect place to bring you," said Fred. It was already half-six and the sun was still shining. They had just turned the corner to find themselves at an unusual looking restaurtant. Outside, none of the tables matched. One of them was just a picnic mat with a low rectanguar table; another place you could sit was an old bed frame that looked like it belonged to a little girl and in the middle of the bed frame was a circular table that looked like it came from a wooden lazy susan.

When they entered, the place was dimly lit that it looked somewhat magical in a sense. There were clocks around the place of different shapes and sizes. Letters that spelled out "RELAX" hung loosely from the ceiling and so did other things. There was a wall in which people could write on or post anything they pleased. There was a small table filled with an assortment of teapots and just one lamp lighting it. It seemed like a place of no rules, like you could do no wrong, but at the same time it felt calming. It was like she had walked into Lewis Carroll's Alice in Wonderland.

"What is this place?" Hermione finally asked exhaling. She hadn't realize that she had been holding her breath since she entered.

"It's called Van Gough is Bipolar. The owner is an artist, a photographer. Most of the photographs around are his. That," Fred pointed to the wall with random items and pictures, "is the freedom wall. You can put whatever you feel like putting on it. Creativity is encouraged. We can sit anywhere you like." Fred was enjoying Hermione's various reactions as she walked around the small restaurant. It was like she couldn't get enough of it. Words were sprawled around the room, most of them quoting famous poets.

Finally, Hermione opted to sit on the table nearest to the wall.

"This place is amazing, Fred. How did you find it?"

"George and I were just going around one night, that was probably one of the first nights after we had moved to our flat. We were so excited to see the non-magical side of London and we somehow ended up here," he explained, "and even though I never thought that it would be possible, I imagined taking you here."

Hermione's eyes twinkled with the glow of the candlelight.

They had ordered their food and as they waited, Fred pointed out a parchment on the wall, "that one's mine," he said and he read the words aloud,

"_You have to be always drunk. That's all there is to it-it's the _

_only way. So as not to feel the horrible burden of time that breaks _

_your back and bends you to the earth, you have to be continually _

_drunk._

_But on what? Wine, poetry or virtue, as you wish. But be _

_drunk._"

"That was lovely," complimented Hermione when he had finished, "did you write that?"

Fred laughed. It was not a cruel laugh, but an amused one.

"Me? I appreciate poetry as much as the next bloke but writing had always been more of Geroge's talent. But that piece of work," he smiled at her, almost half wishing that he had written it, "that's Charles Baudelaire."

"George writes poetry?" she mused.

"Don't tell him I told you, though. He'll have my arse for that."

Hermione nodded with understanding. Then her brow furrowed as she looked at the words again.

"What are _you _drunk on, then?"

Her hand was on the table and he put his hand on top of hers as he looked her in the eyes.

"I'm drunk on love and laughter, of course. It's hard to be depressed during these trying times when you have both of them," this was, it seemed, something he reminded himself everyday.

"That is possibly the most poignant thing I've ever heard you say, Fred Weasley."

* * *

**Disclaimer: Hatchard's** is a real bookshop in muggle London. I doubt it's anything the way I described it. It's one of the oldest bookshops I think. Although I don't believe that you can actually walk from Charing Cross to Pickadilly. :) Second, **Van Gough is Bipolar** is a real place. Exactly the way I describe it but it's not in London! If you want to see the place I'm sure you can google it or check out tumblr for photos. And thank you to the great **Baudelaire** for the use of his amazing words! :)

**A/N:** What do you think? How's Fred coming along? Too much? Anyway,I'm sorry it's taken me a while to upload this. I've been wanting to after all your gorgeous **reviews!** But I wanted to finish the 10th chapter before I showed this to you. Unfortunately, school just started and let me tell you, Dentistry is not a course to be taken lightly. So I might just really end in chapter 9 and write a sequel if ever I have the time. I love you all! You've made me so happy with your kind words! :)

I hope they keep coming! :)

Who needs chocolate when **reviews** are available? :))


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The one where more is realised**

It was around half-seven when they got out of the dark restaurant and yet, the sun had barely begun to set. It was the perfect time for Fred's last plan.

"You're not too afraid of heights are you, Granger?" he teased.

"Not terribly. I've been on a broom once or twice, and a Thestral," she thought back to a couple of weeks ago, "but I'm never getting on one of those any time soon."

Fred laughed. "Well, have you ever been on the London Eye?"

He pointed to the huge observation wheel in the sky.

"Once, when I was seven with my mum and dad. We haven't got tickets though. And it'll be quite a walk if we did."

He took two pieces of paper from his pocket and showed them to her.

"I don't mind walking if you don't!" he grinned.

"That's brilliant, Fred! Let's go!" He was happy to see that she was actually excited to go.

They started walking towards the London Eye when he took out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket.

"You don't mind, do you?" he asked taking a slender stick out.

"Since when have you been smoking?" she sounded bewlidered.

"A couple of years now," he shrugged lighting it, "summer before my fifth year." He took a drag and the smoke that came out were in the shape of perfectly formed circles.

"We were in Egypt. George and I caught Bill smoking once and we tried it. I liked it, George didn't. He's been asking me to quit ever since."

"How did I not know this?" she was shocked to say the least.

"Well, I wouldn't do it in front of Ron, would I? That wanker would get hooked on these things. And not being the keenest bloke, mum would find out sooner. Bill and I'd be dead before that day ends," he laughed.

Hermione knew that this was true. But she realised, for the first time she wasn't just Ron's mate to him anymore. She was out with Ron's older brother and Fred trusted her enough not to tell. A sense of pride washed over her. He was allowing her to see the real him.

"What else don't I know about you, Fred Weasley?"

"I'm an open book, ask away."

"How often do you smoke?"

"That's your first question? Alright, I, uh, smoke maybe five to seven fags a day. I tried not to tonight, honest. But after a good meal it's hard not to."

"And in school?"

"Haven't gotten caught I guess," he took another puff, "not by professors anyway," exhale, "but somehow everyone who's found out has been asking me to quit."

"I should imagine," she wanted to scold him for it too but she had a feeling telling him off would end her right to question him, "who else knows?"

He paused for a moment trying to make a list in his mind as he killed the cigarette with his shoe.

"Well, aside from you, George and Bill, there's Lee of course and our roommates. The stench is kind of hard to ignore I'm guessing; that bleeder Harrod from Ravenclaw caught me one time by the lake," Hermione gave him a puzzled side glance, "no, I don't suppose you'd know him. He was in my year. Who else? Katie because she'd gone out with George for a bit; Angelina, because she'd gone out with me for a bit; Faye Hitchens because, well, for the same reason as Angelina I guess, and..." well, it would have to come out one way or another, "pretty much every bird I've dated since my fifth year."

Hermione nodded in response but then she took a breath. Fred could see it was coming.

"So," he had set himself up for this, really, "how many _have _you dated, exactly?" And there it was.

Fred laughed.

"What?" Hermione looked offended

"Nothing, I just knew you were going to ask that next."

"Are you afraid to answer?" she cocked an eyebrow at him.

"No, but do you want to know about every single one or just the ones that know about my fag addiction?"

"Every single one," came her simple answer.

He had to laugh at this again.

"Alright," this was something he really didn't enjoy discussing, "the first one was Andrea McKillen. It was in my third year. I hadn't had a clue how to go about relationships at that time. She made it a whole lot easier though."

"Andrea McKillen? Why does that name sound so familiar?"

"She was a Gryffindor prefect in your first year," he shrugged kicking a bottle cap he saw on the pavement.

This was something Hermione wasn't expecting. At all.

"She was a _prefect_?" she repeated.

With his eyes still trained on the floor, "_You're_ here with me, aren't you?" Fred smirked.

"Yes," she blushed, "but I'd only meant she'd have to at least be in her-,"

"-her fifth year, yeah. She was the 5th year prefect along with Percy," he looked up at her and grinned mischevously, "we drove him bloody mad for a time. But that Andrea taught me everything I know."

Hermione didn't know how to feel about this exactly so she just bit her lip and asked, "what happened to the two of you then?"

Fred shook his head slightly at the memory. "We got a lot of trouble from other, uhh, girls."

Now, there were very few things that Hermione could not comprehend. She believed that this was one of them. Seeing the look on her face, Fred obliged with an explanation.

"You see, back then, whilst you, my brother and Harry were running around after Quirrell, there were other problems in Hogwarts. It was the social kind, and I'd rather have gone off with you lot than deal with what I had to at that time. When people, some witches to be specific, found out that Andrea and I were seeing each other, it wasn't pretty. They called her names, ones that I hadn't even heard of until that time. Even the girls she thought were her mates were slagging her off," the memory seemed to pain Fred. It was a look Hermione was unfamiliar with and she didn't like it, "McKillen was a sweet bird, wouldn't hurt a fly, that one. A bit," he laughed lightly, "_experimental _though, if you know what I mean."

No, Hermione didn't know.

"But she was sweet, and in the end, she couldn't take it. We had to end things."

"I still don't understand," Fred had seemed to have ended his story but she still didn't get why the other girls were giving them trouble. It happened. Fifth years would date third years and she had never seen them getting into trouble.

"Well, at first I didn't either. She had to explain to me that they were jealous. George and I had developed this reputation without either of us knowing. And apparently they were taking pools on who we'd ask out that year. Of course, I didn't believe it at once. I was quite angry at her for a time when she called it quits on our relationship but it was when I saw George with Natalie Harrison, I understood."

"The same thing happened to George too?"

"Things were much worse for Natalie. Someone had chopped off her hair in her sleep. After that, whenever George and I fancied anyone in school we'd keep it quiet."

Hermione didn't know how to respond and thankfully, she didn't have to because they were finally infront of the London Eye's booth.

"Hold on, I'll just talk to the bloke," he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze as he headed towards the booth.

This gave Hermione time to think. Not just about the women after Fred, she had known there were a lot of girls from her school that liked the twins, but that was the least of her worries. She was afraid of how he was with her. When her mother had told her about the boys in the swing, she failed to mention that the ones that were doing the pushing could also be human.

She was more afraid of Fred Weasley not because of his reputation or his crazy admirers, those were things she would be able to handle; it was the part of him that the others didn't know about. He wasn't just the funny prankster everyone made him out to be. There was a real person there. His thoughts were deep, deeper than your run-of-the-mill bloke. How had she not seen this before?

"Ready?" his voice forced her out of her thoughts.

* * *

They entered the compartment that was big enough for more than twenty people and the operator closed the door after a few safety reminders.

"Fred?" she walked over to the other end of the room.

"Hmm?" They felt the wheel start slowly.

"Aren't we supposed to be with other people?"

He looked down at the bushy-haired girl beside him and smiled, "No, I bought the compartment out."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, Granger. I wanted our first date to be perfect. Now look," he pointed out the horizon to the blushing brunette as he took her hand. Her breath was taken away although she didn't know if this was because of the feeling of his calloused hand around hers or the image that lay before them. They were going a bit higher this time and the higher they rose, the lower the sun set. Pink and orange entwined at a distance, their colors slowly mixing, getting darker and darker.

Neither of them had said a word until the stars came out little by little. That Gryffindor courage of Hermione did not fail her, although she was hesitant to break the silence she knew the next words that would come out of her mouth would ring true.

"Perfect first date," her voice was barely audible, but he heard.

This was when he turned towards her, something he hadn't really done since they left the restaurant.

"Hermione, you must be disappointed." It was more of a statement than an observation.

Her eyes met his, but she failed to grasp his words.

"Why would I be disappointed? I just said, it's perfect. Everything about today was perfect."

His gaze suddenly shifted to his shoes. She noticed he did this when he was nervous. Then he let go of her hand.

"Not with the day, with me."

Was she? Was there anything she found disappointing about him? His stories? His blunt honesty? His new found love for muggle literature? His ability to recite poetry? His addiction to cigarettes? And with all these thoughts overlapping in her head one word stood out: No. He had not let her down one bit. In fact, he had proved to be somewhat more endearing after the day she had spent with him.

She took his hand. His hand that reminded her of his days as a Quidditch Beater, and tugged at it. This caused him to look back at her.

"You, Fred Weasley, are the least disappointing person I've ever met. If anything, I think I'm actually starting to fancy you," she teased.

He cocked eyebrow and smiled.

"Starting to? From what I remember _you_ snogged _me_," he laced his fingers with hers.

She laughed at this.

He shook his head, "why'd you kiss me in the first place?" his tone was truly curious.

"Because of the potion, remember?"

"But, the potion only helps you act out your feelings. What I want to know is, when'd this all start?" He knew this question would embarrass her but it was well worth it if he was going to find out why _the_ Hermione Granger would take a second look at a prankster like him.

"Oh," her eyes travelled to the now star-filled sky and the city lights. From where they were she could see the London Bridge so she fixated on that.

"I-it was almost a year ago," she started, "we were in Grimmuald place. It was late at night and I had to use the loo. You had to go too, I suppose."

"I remember," he said. Hermione thought she saw him turn a shade redder but she couldn't be too sure, "but I don't understand."

"Well, when I was on my way back to my room, after I had woken you up to let you know it was your turn, you smiled at me." At this point, he smiled at her. It was the excat smile he had given her that night. She couldn't help but return it.

"That same smile, Fred. After that, everything changed."

"That's funny," although he didn't laugh, "I wasn't sleeping when you poked me,"

"I didn't _poke_ you. I _nudged_ you!" she said defensively.

"Alright, when you _nudged_ me, I wasn't alseep. At first I was too sleepy to even go to the loo but then I saw you. You knew I was me in an instant. Mum still has a hard time once in a while with that. I was wearing George's sweater and the room was barely lit but you _knew_. George and I used to talk about the perfect girl; the one that would be able to tell us apart in a heart beat. So I had closed my eyes for just a second, trying to imagine if you could ever see me than just Ron's older brother. You _nudged_," his eyebrows rose up with the emphasis, "me and in that barely lit hallway I could almost see my thoughts materialize."

"And that's why you smiled at me that way?"

"And that's why I smiled at you that way," he had leaned over to her.

His lips lightly brush hers as if testing the waters. Then, more daringly pressed harder. Slowly but surely, he felt her lips part for him. His tongue found the entrance it was seeking and it collided with hers. He had a feeling that he still tasted like the cigarette he had just had, but at that moment he couldn't care less. His hands found their way to her waist as he pulled her close, deepening the kiss. He could feel her arms make its way onto his neck, while her hands tangled with his red hair.

And that's when the London Eye stopped and the door opened.

The operator stood there, dumbfounded and slightly embarrassed.

"We hope you enjoyed your time on the London Eye," he announced when he finally caught himself, "please watch your step exiting the compartment."

* * *

**A/N: THE END! HAHAHAHAAH! **Kidding.

I'm sorry to the ones who hate the new Fred. :( But I still what to hear what you have to say about his character.

I'm currently writing chapter 10 and I more or less know where this is going. The thing is, school is taking up most of my time and I need real time to be able to write something half decent. My beta reader said something like,_ "Yeah, you can end it here but I'd have to call you a bitch._" Thanks. :))

I wil continue eventually but it might take a while. Know that I love you all for your amazing words of encouragement and I hope you never stop! :)

Anyway, **REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW! Fred Loves Hermione if you review! **

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I've never been on the **London Eye **but to those who don't know, it's a real thing. I hope I did justice (though I highly doubt it) writing it. :)


	10. Author's Note

**A/N: **I know I said that I was going to write more but maybe I'll just work on its sequel! :) Thank you everyone for following Small Moments Count! Keep me on Story Alert for the sequel! :)


End file.
